Dirty Little Secret
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: "The fact that you gave it to me shows me you really love me."
1. Confessions

_**I didn't see the graduation episode but I know that Quinn and Puck end up together (which is stupid because was really into Joe for half the season... whatever) so I decided to write this. Thanks to ImaginetheWorldWicked (MEH not ALJ) for beta-ing this. I don't own Glee.**_

Sam POV

"Why did you take me back?" Quinn asked.

"Because I love you."  
"But I'm so unlovable. I mean—" I cut her off with a kiss.

"Shut up. You're perfect."  
"What about Puck?"

"He doesn't have to know."  
"He's your best friend."

"He's using you."  
"How so?"

"I heard him talking to Finn. He said he calls all girls whose boobs are still growing. He's using you for sex," I explained to her. She laughed.

"I'm not having sex with him," she paused for a second "Only you." She whispered into my ear.

"How many times have you had sex?"

"My first time with Puck and the other times with you during our relationship." She put quotes around the word relationship. "You seem too nice for a secret relationship."

"I was shocked when you tried to make a pass at me but I couldn't let an opportunity like this pass. I love you too much."

"You're so sweet," she said "And hot," she added as she ran her hands over my abs. Shit. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room. She pushed me onto her bed. She climbed on top of me.

"I have a confession," I blurted out.

"Really? Now?"

"I didn't have sex when I was a stripper." She smirked.

"I knew it."  
"What do you mean?"

"You're too good of a Christian to have sex with someone you don't love. I knew I was your first. The fact that you gave it to me shows me you really love me."  
"If I'm such a good Christian then why am I committing the sin of adultery?"

"Because you love me. I have a confession too. You're the only boy I ever loved."

"I'm offended," I joked. "I'm not a boy, I'm a man."

"No. You're my man."

"Your man still feels bad about going behind Puck's back to be with you."  
"Puck doesn't love me, but you do."

_**Will update once I get 4 good reviews**_


	2. Day at Quinn's House

_**Reviews: JessOvergon, fabrevansgleek, RJRRAA, GleeSamQuinnForever, warbler wuver ()**_

_**Story alert: GleeSamQuinnForever, JessOvergon, RJRRAA, EmmieAnne234**_

_**Favorite story: RJRRAA, EmmieAnne234**_

Quinn POV  
I opened the door and Sam walked in.

"What do you wanna do today?" he asked.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie, then make out a little, then talk, then make out a little. What do you think?"

"I like it."

I pushed Sam onto the couch and kissed him. I laid down across the couch with my feet on his lap. He played with my toes.

"Stop it! That tickles!" I protested.

"Well then..." He started tickling me all over my body. I finally stopped him with a kiss.

"When are you gonna break up with Puck?" he asked after the kiss.

"Soon," I said.

"How soon is soon? I wanna be with you in public. I wanna be able to tell everyone we're back together."  
"I'm just gonna make sure he's set."  
"You said you weren't gonna have sex with him."  
"That's not what I meant. He's my friend and I think I should maybe set him up with someone before we break up."

I pressed play on the DVD player and the movie started.

**********************************Later*********************************

Puck POV

I grabbed Quinn's flowers and closed the car door. Maybe if I be a little more romantic, then she'll have sex with me. I opened the door with the spare key I know they keep under the doormat. I walked into Quinn's living room to see Sam and Quinn on the couch together.

"What the hell is going on here?"

_**Will update once I get 4 good reviews**_


	3. Caught

_**Reviews: RJRRAA, Written-in-hearts, Cookie monster (), fabrevansgleek**_

_**Story alert: Written-in-hearts**_

_**Thanks to ImaginetheWorldWicked (MEH not ALJ) for beta-ing this. I don't own Glee**_

Quinn POV

My eyes popped open when I heard Puck's voice. I quickly scanned the room for any sign that Sam and I were having sex before we fell asleep.

"What do you think is going on?" Sam asked.

"Are you cheating on me?" Puck asked. Shit.

"I was bored and you told me you were cleaning pools so I called Sam," I made a quick excuse.

"I wasn't cleaning pools."

"You told me you were— or at least I thought you did. I would never cheat on you," I lied through my teeth. He looked skeptical so I gave him a long and seductive kiss. I felt him start to get an erection so I stopped kissing him. He moaned.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"I'm not ready for sex," I lied again. Puck's phone buzzed. He checked it.

"I have to go. Apparently a dead squirrel fell into Miss Gentry's pool." Puck left the house.

"Please break up with him. It's killing me seeing you two together," Sam begged.

"I just need to find him a girlfriend then I promise I'll break up with him."

"I'm still hurting... make me feel better?" Sam asked.

Santana POV

I heard the front door open and close.

"Santana! I'm here," Puck said.

_**Will update once I get 4 good reviews.**_


	4. Caught For Real

_**Reviews:**_ _**fabrevansgleek, Written-in-hearts, RJRRAA, SweetDreams926**_

_**Story alert:**_ _**SweetDreams926**_

_**Favorite story:**_ _**SweetDreams926, sojustflywithme**_

_**Thanks to ImaginetheWorldWicked (MEH not ALJ) for beta-ing this. I don't own Glee.**_

Sam POV  
I heard my phone ring. I groaned and reached over to pick it up, ready to press ignore. I saw it was Quinn and answered.

"Can you come over now?" she asked as soon as I picked up the phone.

"I don't feel well. Do I have to?"

"But I'm horny."

"But I'm sick."

"I'm really really horny."

"I'm really really sick. Can you hang out with somebody else?"

"I'm calling Puck," she said almost instantly.

"WHAT?"

"I'm horny and you can't help me. I'll just make out with Puck a little. I would never have sex with him if that's what you were worried about."

"You know me too well."

**********************************Later*********************************

Quinn POV  
"I don't know why you're being so aggressive but I like it," Puck said.

"Shut up and kiss me." I felt his instant boner underneath me. I got off of him.

"Can I touch your boobs now?"

"For the last time, no. I'm leaving." I put my legs down on Puck's floor and tripped over a pile of dirty socks. Ew. I saw a pink piece of fabric. There's no way _that _is Puck's. I picked it up and saw it was a pink lace thong.

"Explain please."

"When I went to your house once, I took them out of your panty drawer," Puck said in an unconvincing tone.

"I don't wear thongs." Puck's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Wait. This is Santana's favorite thong."

"How do you know that?" Puck was finally able to speak.

"We changed in front of each other in the locker room for four years. You're cheating on me, aren't you?" I finally realized the truth.

"I wouldn't call it cheating if we're not in a relationship," Puck tried to justify his actions.

"Yes we are." A shitty relationship but still a relationship.

"A relationship is only a relationship if there's sex."

"First, that doesn't make sense at all. Second, I thought Santana was a lesbian."

"She isn't. She's straight but she likes Brittany. I don't know if there's a word for that but whatever that word is, she is it."

"In case it isn't clear, we're over. And I'm also telling Brittany." I stormed off. At least Sam can feel better knowing that Puck and I broke up. I texted Brittany.

**santana is cheating on u w/puck. i found her thong in his rm**

_thts y she hsnt been wearing it recently. thx 4 telling me_

Brittany POV

She made me break up with Artie and messed with my feelings so I could be with her and she cheats on me? What. The. Fuck? I called Artie.

"Can I come over?"

_**Will update once I get 4 good reviews. I would rather have put Puck with Lauren but I really like Bartie and the only (easy) way to have Brittana break up was like this.**_


	5. Payback

_**Reviews: Written-in-hearts, RJRRAA, sojustflywithme, SweetDreams926, lexipuckerman14, ccabm18129**_

_**Story alert: ccabm18129, SoulSurferfan116**_

_**Favorite story: SoulSurferfan116**_

_**Sorry this took so long. I had really bad writers block even with help (thank you lexipuckerman14). I don't own Glee.**_

Quinn POV

I walked into Puck's room.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we would have goodbye sex."

"Really?" He suddenly looked really excited.

"No. I'm with Sam now." I left.

***********************************Later********************************

Quinn POV

I walked into Sam's room.

"I broke up with Puck and now we can be together."  
"In public?" He asked.  
"In public." I confirmed.

_**Then end! I'm sorry this is way too short.**_


End file.
